Today's digital environment provides users with access to a wide variety of computer-based media, such as applications, webpages, video content, audio content, and so on. Such media is typically implemented via some form of computer-executable program code. Accordingly, attributes of media can often be ascertained by inspecting computer-executable code associated with the media.
For example, some media may include computer-executable code that can be harmful to a user's computing device. One example of such code is known as malware. Malware includes computer code (e.g., a software application, a utility, or other code) that can interfere with a computer's normal functioning. Typically, a computer is inadvertently exposed to malware when a user accesses media associated with the malware. For example, a user can open an email attachment that includes the malware or can navigate to a website that can cause the malware to be loaded onto the user's computing device. While some existing techniques can inspect computer-executable code in an attempt to detect and prevent malware infection of a computing device, some forms of malware continue to be difficult to detect.